Once Upon a Coffee Shop
by Witch of Time
Summary: Sollux is barely scraping through college, stuck living with a dropout roommate in a crappy one bedroom apartment. Then he meets a man with purple hair and suddenly his life doesn't seem so bad. EriSol
1. Chapter 1

_I'm in love with EriSol. So I'm writing a fic with them._

_Okay so Sollux does have a lisp and Eridan has a stutter, but they're able to control the impediments and they only slip out when they're really emotional. I will not type out the lisp though, I will say something like "His blood was boiling and he didn't even notice that his lisp had slipped out" or something along those lines._

_I'm still new with Homestuck. So I'm sorry for all the OOCness that will happen in the following fic. Thank you for choosing it to read._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Sollux groaned into his hands and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. After staring at a computer screen for the past 14 hours he was ready to call it a night, unfortunately, according to the light filtering through the window, his night was just ending.

"Fuck," he growled, barely containing the urge to slam his fist into the computer. His short, red and blue painted nails dug into his palms and he took a deep breath. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._ This was the third all-nighter in a row and the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. His eyes darted to the clock and a long stream of curse words tumbled from his lips, a bit louder than they needed to be.

"Shut the fuck up!" his roommate, Karkat, howled from the bedroom, but Sollux ignored him. He was already printing out the 10 page paper that was due in his next class and dashing around the apartment as he collected his stuff. He threw open the door to the bedroom, ignoring Karkat's grumbles, and quickly changed into a new shirt, black with small bees scattered across it.

"Make sure to actually get off your ass today," Sollux threw over his shoulder as he ran back into the living area and shoved his papers into his bag, quickly followed by his laptop. He got a muffled "fuck you" in response and grinned. "I'll see you when I get back." Then he was out the door and pounding down the stairs.

Sollux Captor was a nineteen year old student at the community college. He was skilled at computer programming and could hack his way into any computer, but spent most of his time playing RPG games with his friends. He was 6 foot 2 and had the willowy build of a runner. His hair was a dark brown that looked black in certain lighting and he had one brown eye, that sometimes looked red, and one blue eye. He had to wear glasses because his eyesight was horrendous and he could barely see a foot in front of him without them.

And he absolutely despised the cold.

His shoulders hunched against a gust of wind and his hands dug into his pockets. Unfortunately for him his apartment was just close enough from campus that he couldn't drive there without feeling guilty, but far enough that he had to walk quite a bit. Lucky for him there was a coffee shop right in the middle.

He threw open the door of the shop a bit harder than he needed to but he was anxious to get to the warmth. He sighed as the aroma of coffee wrapped around him and beckoned him inside. As much as he hated spending four dollars on a cup of coffee he needed the warmth that it supplied him.

As was custom he scanned the list of drinks until one caught his eye. There were a few people in front of him in line so he took the time to glance around the shop at the patrons. A mix of college kids and businessmen were scattered in tables throughout the shop. He rolled his eyes at a few of the kids with their beanies and scarves and hats they don't actually need. _Hipsters._

Then it was his turn to order and he stepped up. At first he was taken aback by who greeted him. He'd never seen the guy before and he knew he would've remembered a face like that. High cheekbones and a chiseled jaw, black eyebrows that arched elegantly over emerald eyes that were framed by long dark lashes. His hair was black with purple bangs that were gelled back out of his face. He smiled and Sollux felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't even notice the hipster glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"What can I get you?" the guy asked, and Sollux noticed a slight accent to his voice. Either a Scottish or an Irish lilt.

"Oh, um." Suddenly forgetting his order Sollux had to look back up at the menu. "A tall pumpkin spice latte please."

The guy smiled again and Sollux shook his head. _What the fuck are you doing idiot? Yeah he's attractive, but don't do anything stupid._

The barista slid a cup towards him and rattled off the price. Sollux handed him a ten and grabbed the cup, hurrying for the door before he did something like jump across the counter and make out with the guy.

Sollux stepped out of the coffee shop and shivered against the chill. His hands were wrapped around his cup and his shoulders hunched against the wind. He hated winter. He hated the cold. He hated the snow. He just hated it.

"Sir! Excuse me!" The door opened behind him, bell jingling, and he turned slowly.

"What?" he growled, his voice a bit sharper than it needed to be, but that didn't wipe the smile from the barista's face.

"You forgot your change." Sollux glanced down and sure enough the guy was holding out a five dollar bill with a few coins.

"Oh. Thanks." He reached out and took the money, quickly shoving it in his pocket as a gust of wind ruffled his hair and made him shiver. The guy was looking at him funny and he scowled. "What?"

"Stay here." Sollux stared after the barista as he disappeared back into the café, his eyes opening a bit in surprise. He didn't even have time to consider walking away when the door was being yanked open and the barista was in front of him again. "Here."

In his hand he was holding a knitted purple scarf and Sollux's eyebrows shot up. "I don't need it."

"Oh shut up." Before Sollux could protest the guy was wrapping the scarf around his neck, being sure to cover his nose and mouth. Sollux smelled and odd mix of coffee and ocean, and was surprised by the warmth of the scarf. "There. It looks good on you."

"Thanks." It was muffled by the scarf, but the guy obviously still heard it since he smiled.

"No problem. Just bring it back to me tomorrow." He turned to go back in but Sollux reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. When the guy turned back to him he snatched his hand back quickly and felt a blush darken his ears. The guy tilted his head to the side curiously and Sollux shuffled his feet.

"What's your name?"

"Eridan," he answered, pointing at a nametag that Sollux hadn't even noticed earlier. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sollux."

And then he was gone, back into the coffee shop before Sollux even registered that he'd never given Eridan his name. He stared into the shop for a moment longer before smiling softly and heading down the street.

_Eridan_, he repeated the name in his head and his smile grew. It was the first time in a long while that he'd actually looked forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I actually totally completely forgot about this story and a lot of my Homestuck fics because my Homestuck obsession wasn't as bad as my other obsessions. I apologize.  
>I kept getting random reviews for this one saying I should really continue and although it is massively OOC and just not that great I'm going to try to continue it.<br>This chapter is short and I'm sorry. Their typing quirks aren't going to be exactly canon because this is a humanstuck fic and I'm using artistic liberty or whatever that's called.  
>So hopefully I'll start updating this fic on a regular schedule and not once every 9 months.<p>

* * *

><p>The scarf smelled like coffee and some sort of aftershave. Normally Sollux hated any sort of artificial scent but mixed with the coffee scent the aftershave smelled pretty damn good. Of course he was so wrapped up in the scent he hadn't realized Aradia had been talking to him until she shoved him. He toppled off the bench he'd been sitting on and into the snow with a shout.<p>

"Oh you poor thing," Aradia said, her voice artificially sweet. "If you'd been paying attention then maybe you would've been prepared."

Sollux glared at her and pulled himself back to the bench, brushing off the snow that clung to his body. "That was uncalled for."

"Oh? Then what was I talking about." Sollux didn't answer and she smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Okay sorry, I was distracted."

"By a scarf." He shrugged and she played with the end of it between her fingers. "Never really thought purple was your color."

"Well it is a mix of blue and red," Vriska said, pushing Sollux over so she could sit next to him. "It's a good color on you." She flicked the end that Aradia wasn't playing with and Sollux burrowed further into his scarf.

"Where'd you get this anyway? I've never seen it in your room before," Aradia said.

"I smell coffee!" Terezi shouted and suddenly Sollux had arms around his neck. She stuck her nose in the scarf and sniffed loudly. Sollux shoved her off and got to his feet.

"It's from a friend," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's not from any of us and we're the only friends you have," Vriska said. Sollux scowled at her.

"I have plenty of other friends."

"Karkat doesn't count," Terezi said, taking the spot Sollux had vacated.

"Especially since he's the only guy friend you have," Vriska added.

"Oh stop picking on Sollux. It's not his fault he's such a ladies' man so all the other men are jealous," Aradia said, smiling.

"You are all evil witches," he growled.

Terezi cackled and leapt to her feet, throwing her arms around her neck (she was practically a foot shorter than him so she hung off him like a cape) and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know that she'd left a faint red imprint. She always overdid it on the lipstick.

"We love you," she said.

"Why do I even hang out with you?"

"Because without us you'd be nothing but a lonely gay boy," Vriska said.

"I'm bisexual, there's a difference."

"Actually Sollux, based on my observations you lean more towards bi-romantic homosexual." He wasn't at all surprised when he turned to see Rose standing behind him. Kanaya was with her (of course) and they both gave him a small smile. "So you can technically be labeled as gay," she said. "Although I've always preferred queer myself."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Rose was right, of course. He'd never really felt any sexual attraction to women, not even to Aradia, although he hadn't realized it at the time. After they'd been dating for a year they finally decided to go _all the way_ and it ended in utter failure. Sollux completely blamed himself and they ended up breaking up but remained friends and for that Sollux was glad. He wasn't sure how he would survive without her.

He hadn't realized he was staring at her until she cocked her head to the side and gave him a confused smile. He smiled back but looked away when Terezi grabbed his wrist.

"Come Sollux, we have a class to get to and I need you to be my seeing-eye dog."

Terezi wasn't blind, at least not completely. She could see blobs of color but she was blind enough that she needed help getting around sometimes.

Sollux let her drag him off, waving at his friends over his shoulder as they went. They had English together and it was one of the most boring classes Sollux had ever had to sit through. The only reason he hadn't dropped it was because Terezi made it at least a little bit interesting.

"Where is Lemonsnout today?"

"Inspector Lemonsnout has fallen ill. It's nothing fatal but I'm making him take a day to recuperate, so you must take his place." She grinned up at him, her smile reminding him of a shark. He snorted but took her hand and led her through the crowded hallway to their classroom.

They settled at their spots in the back of the room and Sollux took out his DS. The teacher didn't really give two shits about his class, he just stood in front of the room and talked at them for an hour and a half.

"Who _did_ the scarf come from?" Terezi suddenly asked.

"I told you, a friend."

Terezi snorted and Sollux glanced up from his game long enough to give her a look.

"Look, I know none of your friends work in a coffee shop and the owner of that scarf most certainly does. Or they just like to wash their clothes in coffee."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm curious."

He sighed and paused his game. "Okay so it wasn't from a friend."

"Ha! Then who was it?"

"Just this guy at the coffee shop I stop at. He was that I was cold and let me borrow his scarf."

"Was he cute?"

"TZ," he groaned.

"What? I'm merely curious."

"He wasn't… bad," Sollux admitted.

Terezi cackled again and leaned towards him, grinning widely. "You have to invite him to the party."

"Party?"

"Didn't Aradia tell you?"

As if on cue his phone vibrated in his pocket and he slid it out.

**Aradia:** s0llux! i f0rg0t t0 tell y0u that vriska's having a party 0n friday and she wants us all there!

He groaned and Terezi patted his arm. "I suppose she's told you now."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "You still have to invite him."

He made a face and she cackled again, turning back to whatever she was drawing on her desk. He glanced down at his phone and sighed.

**Sollux:** fiine but dont expect me to enjoy iit

His phone vibrated almost instantly.

**Aradia:** i never d0, but d0 me a fav0r and at least try to have a g00d time, f0r me 0u0

He didn't bother responding, just shoved his phone back in his pocket and returned to his game. His day had just been ruined.


End file.
